


Waiting For Me

by 2hyunBugi



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: You used to be my friend. Then you became my best friend. Now, you're there at the altar, waiting for me.





	Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble for 2hyun. *A*

The first time I saw you rapping with your deep charismatic voice while being surrounded by other trainees made me think that it’s hard to reach you. But you came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be your friend. Your eyes showed sincerity while you’re holding my hand as you introduced me to other trainees and helped me with my dance.

You’re there, watching me while I cry my ass out. The first time I got heartbroken when I learned that Ren, my first love, is cheating on me with the English boy. You said that as my best friend, you’ll be there beside me no matter how long I cry, no matter how many punches you receive from me; because, as my best friend, you’ll be there to support me.

It takes long time but, each passing day, you’re there, bringing stuffs that can make me happy. I remember you once tried to act like a pigeon in front of everybody just to make me smile.

I learned that moving on is easy because you’re there, saying how much you love me since the first time you saw me.

Here I am, walking on this path, the path that I will not regret taking because I know that I’ll end up being with you forever. From afar, I can see your smile— seriously, that is the smile that makes my heart go wild.

You used to be my friend. Then you became my best friend. Now, you're there at the altar, waiting for me.

I love you, Jonghyun. Yes, I do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of may favorite drabbles when I used to write before and it suddenly clicked to me that I want it for 2hyun. Been typing a continuation for my series and Panwink every break I have in my duty. I got many outpatients today and my only stress reliever is writing and looking at Twii for Nu'est updates :)) 
> 
> Follow me in twii and be my friend TAT I'm an awkward potato and afraid to talk to people in all honesty :)) My username is 2hyunbugifox *u*


End file.
